Marvel Role Play
This is a Marvel roleplay. Why? Because I can. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OF WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THE PAGE Characters Current Heroes *'Tony Stark/Iron Man: '''OmniWill *'Thor: Awesome Betterhero *'''Steven Rogers/Captain America: *Bruce Banner/Hulk: Awesome Betterhero *'Vision: '''OmniWill *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye:' H20guy *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man: Lego Master *'Logan/Wolverine: '''Tyran Rex *'James Rhodes/War Machine/Iron Patriot: 'Killer Kyurem *'Hank Pym/Ant-Man: 'Paperluigi ttyd *'Janet Van Dyne/Wasp: 'Paperluigi ttyd *'Carrol Danvers/Ms Marvel: 'Sierravs.world *'Danny Rand/Iron Fist: 'SocietyofLightMasquerade *'Luke Cage: 'Killer Kyurem *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool: 'OmniWill *'Steven Strange/Doctor Strange: Current Villians *'Mandarin:' *'Loki: '''Paperluigi ttyd *'Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier:' *'Norman Osborne/Green Goblin:' *'Erik Lensher/Magneto: Awesome Betterhero *'Klaw: '''SocietyofLightMasquerade *'Baron Mordo: *'Dormammu:' *'Ultron:' *'Beetle: '''SocietyofLightMasquerade Third Party Characters Third party characters are those that are not major heroes, or villains. When the role play starts, all third party characters are controlled by the moderator, OmniWill. If at some point in the RP, a third party character becomes important enough, Omni may assign that character to a user. *'Nick Fury''' *'Maria Hill' *'J.A.R.V.I.S' Reserved Characters The following characters will be in the RP at some point, and have been reserved for users who requested them. You CAN request OCs as long as you provide information about them. *'Pepper Potts/Rescue: '''Sierravs.world *'Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler: Killer Kyurem *'Emma Frost: '''Sierravs.world *'Jean Grey/Pheonix: 'Sierravs.world *'Sam Alexander/Nova: 'SocietyofLightMasquerade *'Kraven the Hunter: SocietyofLightMasquerade *'Nathan Summers/Cable:' ShipUltimateEnsign *'Dane Whitman/Black Knight:' ShipUltimateEnsign *'Brian Braddock/Captain Britain:' ShipUltimateEnsign *'James Falsworth/Union Jack: '''ShipUltimateEnsign *'Charles Xavier/Proffesor X: Paperluigi ttyd *'Thanos: '''Diamondface *'Ivan Vanko/Whiplash: 'Diamondface *'T'challa/Black Panther: '''Diamondface Guidelines *The moderator is the only one who can create a new character for the RP, or introduce new characters. *When you add to the role play, do not add more than 2 paragraphs in a row. Each paragraph must be for a different character, and you must sign BOTH paragraphs. *No making scene changes. Only the moderator will do this, and most of the time this will only be at the end of a chapter. You will be warned and your post struck out if you do this. *No making drastic changes. You will be warned and your post struck out if you do this. *No god-modding. You will be warned and your post struck out if you do this. *For clarification, mark the character that the paragraph is about in '''bold *For emphasis, put any action in italics. *For distinction, please underline and begin any non story related things with OUT OF CONTEXT:, or just OOC: for short. *When editing the page, please be careful. If an edit conflict occurs, simply modify your paragraph to fit in with the change that has taken place and then copy it back into the edit box. *If a character asks a question directed at one specific character, let that character reply. *Do not change what has already been posted, with the exception of typos and grammar that could lead to confusion. For example, if someone says Spider-Man when they obviously mean Ant-Man, please change this. Role Play When a chapter is finished, it will be added here. Actual role playing will be done on pages made for each chapter. Marvel Role Play/Chapter 1|Chapter 1: Extremis Marvel Role Play/Chapter 2|Chapter 2: Bug Hunt Category:Dreck